The flow of oil and/or gas from a subterranean formation to a well bore depends on various factors. For example, hydrocarbon-producing wells are often stimulated using hydraulic fracturing techniques. As is well understood in the art, fracturing techniques involve introducing a fluid at pressures high enough to fracture the formation. Such fracturing techniques can increase hydrocarbon production from the wellbore.
In some instances, the fracturing can result in an interconnected network of fractures. Creating complex fracture networks by hydraulic fracturing is an efficient way to produce hydrocarbon fluids from a low permeability formation such as shale gas reservoir. Several factors can affect the making of complex fracture networks. One significant factor is in-situ stress anisotropy (i.e., the maximum in-situ horizontal stress less the minimum in-situ horizontal stress at the normal fault stress regime). As shown by U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2011/0017458, to Loyd E. East et al., low in-situ stress anisotropy increases the chance of creating complex fracture networks with hydraulic fracturing.
While techniques for forming complex fracture networks are known, improved methods for forming complex fracture networks would be considered a valuable advancement the art.